Soul struggle
by Fanny Horn
Summary: A guy from the Department of Mysteries finds a very interesting information that will change many lives. What is going to happen from now on? How can Rose Weasley handle the two souls that battle in her?


**Author's note: **Hello, guys. Just a tiny warning before you start reading the story – that would be my first fanfiction, so, if you have the strength to read it, bear with me, please. I promise I'll do my best not to disappoint you.

**Thanks: **Very special thanks to my lovely Beta reader – Luneannie (claps). She was so very kind to encourage me and to help me make the ideas clearer (English is not my first language, so that you know). So – I love you, honey!

**Warning: **Well, I rated the story M, since I don't really know what will come up in the next chapters, so just in case. Relationships from any kind (and probably in details) might appear too, so be prepared! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own Harry Potter's universe – it just inspired me to write this thing. Some of the characters, however, are mine, as is the general idea of the story. Everything else is Madame Rowling's :)

* * *

_... in my chest two souls are battling:_

_ the soul of an angel and that of a demon…_

_ Peyo Yavorov _

**Prologue**

Michael Howell was the watch for tonight. Since it was the busiest time of the year in the Ministry (the time of the yearly reports) and each department was short on people, the guards were reduced to minimum. The 35-year old man walked through the third door on the left of the second white corridor. It was already 4 a.m. and the probability of someone coming was pretty much close to zero. That's why Michael decided to do some work, rather than creeping around like a ghost.

Actually, a lot of people were telling him that he looked like a ghost. He was really pale, his hair was silver already, and there was something about his eyes that frightened everyone – they were cold blue. One could say they were from glass. What's more, one always got the impression that the man was staring at him. It would be an understatement to say that this was creepy.

Never mind all that, Michael could pass as a handsome guy. And maybe even more. He was tall; he had broad shoulders and high forehead. His face was clear and was emitting a mysterious light, which made him look… well… gorgeous! When not at work, he was wearing robes in really strange colors and designs and all the women's stares (and a part of the men's) were at him when he was crossing the streets. Good thing he always wore glasses, because his eyes could really kill the effect of his looks.

At the moment, however, the Department of Mysteries was deserted, and there was nobody to see his beauty. Right now he was sitting behind an ivory desk and was looking through some papers. These were the files of all the new Hogwarts' students. Of course these weren't some typical files with names of the parents, birth place and such. They were containing another type of information: information, which even the Headmaster or the Minister of Magic couldn't see. These were the files for their previous lives.

Now, don't get the wrong idea! It doesn't mean that ALL their previous lives were in there. Nobody really cares if you were a rabbit or a candy man some centuries ago. Only if you were a wizard and an important wizard to that, your name would be noticed.

Michael didn't really put a lot of effort in this. He was doing it for almost 10 years now and, if we don't count some little exceptions, the work was done in one or two hours and without any problems.

But tonight things weren't going to pass so smoothly. The first twenty files were looked through in fifteen minutes and the blue-eyed man was already dreaming about the end of the shift and his soft bed. And then the file of Rose Weasley caught his attention. This was the strangest case of all he had had in his entire carrier. This girl had not only one spirit in her, but two. And those two…

This was serious! The Head of the Department had to know, and immediately. Two spirits so different by nature could cause far more harm than a little girl could handle. Maybe more harm than **anyone** could handle.

His hands were shaking furiously. Michael grabbed a piece of parchment lying around, wrote the emergency password and sent it to his patron. If there was somebody who could come up with a plan in so little time, that was him.

But his name wouldn't be Howell if he stayed without doing anything. Holding the file in his left hand, he stormed out of the room and ran to the Archive. Following the rows, he whispered to himself:

"Dumbledore… Dumbledore... Dumbledore… Yes!" The gray-haired man pulled a dusty old book from the shelf and opened it hastily.

After a brief moment he found what he was looking for, put a piece of parchment at the page he needed and, after putting the file of the girl and the book in a basket, continued his search. This one took a lot more time that he had thought. Actually Michael wondered if _that_ name had crossed anyone's mind in years. Well, now surely it will become one hell of a trendy one to talk about.

It was almost 6 o'clock and he was about to give up, because he had to pass on the shift, and then he saw it. The book was not as big as the previous one, but from looking at it the man got the shivers.

It was black, but not simply black. It radiated this strange black light that only the files of really powerful black wizards had. The silver letters in which the name was written were in such a deep contrast, that Michael couldn't focus his gaze on it without his eyes watering.

Having found everything that his boss would need, he grabbed the basket and ran to the end of the corridor, removed the spell from the entrance door and welcomed the next shift.

"It was about time, Howell. By the way, the boss asked to see you immediately." Marcus patted him on the shoulder and with a yawn headed forth.

Two levels above, a nervous Harry Potter was awaiting his subordinate. Next to him laid a piece of parchment: "Abyssus abyssum invocat".

* * *

Abyssus abyssum invocat (lat.) - Deep calls unto deep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, this is how it starts. What do you think? Is it good, bad or even worse? ;) I would really appreciate any reviews.


End file.
